fv2_cheatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Consumables
Baby Bottles File:Baby_Bottle_80_Pack.png|Baby Bottle 80 Pack|link=Baby Bottle 80 Pack File:Pack_of_5_Baby_Bottles.png|Pack of 5 Baby Bottles|link=Pack of 5 Baby Bottles Bait File:Golden_Lure.png|Golden Lure|link=Golden Lure File:Pack_of_5_Bait.png|Pack of 5 Bait|link= Pack of 5 Bait File:Pack_of_10_Bait.png|Pack of 10 Bait|link= Pack of 10 Bait File:Pack_of_50_Bait.png|Pack of 50 Bait|link= Pack of 50 Bait Chests and Parts File:Chisel.png|Chisel|link=Chisel File:Crowbar.png|Crowbar|link=Crowbar File:Family_Chest.png|Family Chest|link=Family Chest File:Lock_Pick.png|Lock Pick|link=Lock Pick Credits and Dubloons File:Pack_of_5_Credits.png|Pack of 5 Credits|link=Pack of 5 Credits File:Pack_of_40_Credits.png|Pack of 40 Credits|link=Pack of 40 Credits File:Pack_of_100_Credits.png|Pack of 100 Credits|link=Pack of 100 Credits File:Dubloon.png|Dubloon|link=Dubloon Energy File:Three_energy_pack.png|Three Energy Pack|link= Three Energy Pack File:Five_Energy_Pack.png|Five Energy Pack|link=Five Energy Pack File:Ten_Energy_Pack.png|Ten Energy Pack|link= Ten Energy Pack File:Twenty_Energy_Pack.png|Twenty Energy Pack|link=Twenty Energy Pack Favors File:Favor_5_Pack.png|Favor 5 Pack|link= Favor 5 Pack File:Favor_20_Pack.png|Favor 20 Pack|link= Favor 20 Pack File:Favor_100_Pack.png|Favor 100 Pack|link= Favor 100 Pack Feed File:Feed_150_Pack.png|Feed 150 Pack|link=Feed 150 Pack File:Feed_500_Pack.png|Feed 500 Pack|link=Feed 500 Pack Fertilizers File:Fertilizer_150_Pack.png|Fertilizer 150 Pack|link=Fertilizer 150 Pack File:Fertilizer_220_Pack.png|Fertilizer 220 Pack|link=Fertilizer 220 Pack Fuel File:Fuel.png|Fuel|link=Fuel File:Fuel_2_Pack.png|Fuel 2 Pack|link=Fuel 2 Pack File:Fuel_5_Pack.png|Fuel 5 Pack|link=Fuel 5 Pack File:Fuel_10_Pack.png|Fuel 10 Pack|link=Fuel 10 Pack File:Fuel_30_Pack.png|Fuel 30 Pack|link=Fuel 30 Pack File:Fuel_50_Pack.png|Fuel 50 Pack|link=Fuel 50 Pack Honey File:Honey.png|Honey|link=Honey File:Honey_2_Pack.png|Honey 2 Pack|link=Honey 2 Pack File:Honey_5_Pack.png|Honey 5 Pack|link=Honey 5 Pack Ingredients File:Black_Pepper_20_Pack.png|Black Pepper 20 Pack|link=Black Pepper 20 Pack File:Cajun_Spice.png|Cajun Spice|link=Cajun Spice File:Catnip_Spray.png|Catnip Spray|link=Catnip Spray File:Charcoal.png|Charcoal|link=Charcoal File:Drawing_Charcoal.png|Drawing Charcoal|link=Drawing Charcoal File:Empty_Spool.png|Empty Spool|link=Empty Spool File:Felt_Flower.png|Felt Flower|link=Felt Flower File:Flask.png|Flask|link=Flask File:Flask_2_Pack.png|Flask 2 Pack|link=Flask 2 Pack File:Green_Twine.png|Green Twine|link=Green Twine File:Knitting_Needles.png|Knitting Needles|link=Knitting Needles File:Nutrients.png|Nutrients|link=Nutrients File:Pepper.png|Pepper|link= Pepper File:Piece_of_glass.png|Piece of Glass|link=Piece of Glass File:Rhinestones.png|Rhinestones|link=Rhinestones File:Satin_Ribbon.png|Satin Ribbon|link=Satin Ribbon File:Seaweed.png|Seaweed|link=Seaweed File:Vitamins.png|Vitamins|link=Vitamins File:Yeast.png|Yeast|link=Yeast Kindling File:15_Kindling_Pack.png|15 Kindling Pack|link=15 Kindling Pack File:35_Kindling_Pack.png|35 Kindling Pack|link=35 Kindling Pack Instant Grow Machines File:24 Hr Speed-grow Machine.png|24 Hr Speed-grow Machine|link=24 Hr Speed-grow Machine File:48 Hr Speed-grow Machine.png|48 Hr Speed-grow Machine|link=48 Hr Speed-grow Machine File:Instabloom Machine.png|Instabloom Machine (1)|link=Instabloom Machine (1) File:Instabloom Machine.png|Instabloom Machine (2)|link=Instabloom Machine (2) File:Instabloom Machine.png|Instabloom Machine (3)|link=Instabloom Machine (3) File:Instagrow_Machine.png|Instagrow Machine|link=Instagrow Machine File:Instagrower_Machine_(12_Hr).png|Instagrower Machine (12 Hr)|link=Instagrower Machine (12 Hr) File:Instagrower_Machine_(24_Hr).png|Instagrower Machine (24 Hr)|link=Instagrower Machine (24 Hr) File:Instagrower_Machine_(36_Hr).png|Instagrower Machine (36 Hr)|link=Instagrower Machine (36 Hr) File:Speed-Grow_Machine.png|Speed-Grow Machine|link=Speed-Grow Machine File:Speed-Grow_Machine.png|Speed Grow Machine (ready in 18 hrs)|link=Speed Grow Machine (ready in 18 hrs) Meals File:Meal_10_Pack.png|Meal 10 Pack|link= Meal 10 Pack File:Meal_15_Pack.png|Meal 15 Pack|link= Meal 15 Pack File:Meal_15_Pack.png|Meal 20 Pack|link= Meal 20 Pack Misc. File:Fair_Coupon.png|Fair Coupon|link=Fair Coupon File:Flyer.png|Flyer|link=Flyer File:Multi_Pack.png|Multi_Pack|link=Multi_Pack Prized Shovels File:Amber_Prize__Shovel.png|Amber Prize Shovel|link=Amber Prize Shovel File:Diamond_Prize__Shovel.png|Diamond Prize Shovel|link=Diamond Prize Shovel File:Gold_Prize__Shovel.png|Gold Prize Shovel|link=Gold Prize Shovel File:Platinum_Prize__Shovel.png|Platinum Prize Shovel|link=Plantinum Prize Shovel File:Ruby_Prize__Shovel.png|Ruby Prize Shovel|link=Ruby Prize Shovel File:Sapphire_Prize_Shovel.png|Sapphire Prize Shovel (1)|link=Sapphire Prize Shovel (1) File:Sapphire_Prize_Shovel.png|Sapphire Prize Shovel (2)|link=Sapphire Prize Shovel (2) Pruning Shears File:Pruning_Shear_5_Pack.png|Pruning Shear 5 Pack|link=Pruning Shear 5 Pack File:Pruning_Shear_15_Pack.png|Pruning Shear 15 Pack|link=Pruning Shear 15 Pack File:Pruning_Shear_20_Pack.png|Pruning Shear 20 Pack|link=Pruning Shear 20 Pack File:Pruning_Shear_25_Pack.png|Pruning Shear 25 Pack|link=Pruning Shear 25 Pack Speed-grow File:Speed-grow_75_Pack.png|Speed-grow 75 Pack|link=Speed-grow 75 Pack File:Speed-grow_100_Pack.png|Speed-grow 100 Pack|link=Speed-grow 100 Pack Water File:Water_100_Pack.png|Water 100 Pack|link=Water 100 Pack File:Water_125_Pack.png|Water 125 Pack|link=Water 125 Pack File:Water_160_Pack.png|Water 160 Pack|link=Water 160 Pack How To Remove Remove Golden Lures 1. Look in boat to see the lures. 2. Use e_resource_fishing_goldenlure in Code 1 and e_resource_fishing_goldenlur0 in code 2. 3. Click replace. 4. Visit a neighbor. 5. Return to home. 6. Look in boat. (Golden Lures should be gone) 7. Visit Neighbor again. 8. Refresh. (When you return the golden lures should be gone) Remove Welcome Back Cart 1. Use e_building_cart_rtue in code 1 and e_building_cart_rtu0 in code 2. 2. Visit a neighbor. 3. Refresh. (When you return the cart should be gone.)